


Майкрофт знает лучше

by Dear_Frodo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Protective Mycroft, Teen Mycroft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Frodo/pseuds/Dear_Frodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт знает лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Майкрофт знает лучше

Пёс с надеждой смотрел в глаза мальчика, пока Майкрофт заводил машину. На заднем сидении недавно купленного автомобиля ребёнку было холодно, даже несмотря на обессиленно лежавшего на коленях кудлатого пса. В последние дни жизнь животного заметно потухла, даже шерсть его казалась выцветшей и посеревшей.

Старший брат захлопнул дверцу. Чуть сильнее, чем требовалось, заставив ребёнка вздрогнуть, от чего волна мурашек пробежала по детскому тельцу.

Автомобиль мягко тронулся с места, оставляя позади небольшой дом с четой Холмсов на пороге. Они хотели бы быть с детьми в эту минуту, но дети, не по годам взрослые, уехали одни.

***

Прохладный воздух холодил лёгкие при каждом вдохе. На крыльце ветеринарной клиники было свежо и светло, несмотря на затянувшие небо тучи и мелко накрапывающий дождь.

Сырость. Приятный запах. Он напоминал Шерлоку о первом походе с отцом за грибами. В тот день они набрали не так много грибов, но приключение было незабываемым. Жизнь небольшого леса так и кипела, когда мальчик замирал на время и просто наблюдал. И, словно в награду за терпение и внимательность, на обратном пути им встретился ёж, да не один, а с ёжонком. Заметив округлившиеся глаза сына, папа смеялся и трепал его по кудрявой шевелюре…

Мальчик стоял на крыльце и смотрел в небо, когда Майкрофт вышел из здания, достал сигарету и закурил.

— Не говори маме.

Шерлок продолжал безмолвно вдыхать едва заметный аромат цветов, растущих тут же на клумбах. Ничего особенного — обычные бархатцы и петунии. От этих пёстрых пятен на фоне почти идеально-зелёного газона начинало рябить в глазах, поэтому мальчик избегал даже взгляда на благоухающие творения природы. В какой-то момент его заинтересовал камушек под ногами, и, чувствуя изучающий взгляд брата, Шерлок опустил голову и продолжил разглядывать его, прячась за копной кудрей.

Так они стояли в молчании, слушая лишь стук капель усилившегося дождя по козырьку крыльца, пока Майкрофт не отбросил окурок и вновь не нарушил тишину.

— Нам пора.

Посреди гипнотизирующего монотонного стука капель звук голоса казался хлёсткой пощёчиной, вернувшей Шерлока к тому, что произошло совсем недавно за дверями клиники. Перед глазами, как в ускоренной съёмке, пронеслись последние минуты наедине с другом. Пёс уже не видел ничего вокруг, прерывисто дышал и неподвижно лежал на ветеринарном столе — ему уже было нечем помочь. Перестав сдерживаться, мальчик разрыдался, утыкаясь в пальто брата и цепляясь за него руками.

Спустя несколько минут Майкрофт вкрадчиво погладил Шерлока по плечу и, замечая, что он начинает успокаиваться, произнёс:

— Все жизни кончаются. Все сердца разбиваются.

Всхлипывающий мальчик наконец отстранился и утёр заплаканное лицо. Нос распух, а глаза всё так же избегали пёстрых клумб и взгляда старшего брата.

— Неравнодушие — это не преимущество, Шерлок.

И он подтолкнул мальчика в сторону стоявшего неподалёку автомобиля.

Майкрофт знает лучше.


End file.
